


Just The Facts with J. Jonah Jameson

by Mattmanganon



Series: Earth-252525 [3]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattmanganon/pseuds/Mattmanganon
Summary: Earth-252525 is one of the many universes in the multiverse where multiple different universes converged together. Heroes and villains from all over exist together.This is a series of Podcast transcripts where J. Jonah Jameson invites many familiar faces onto his show to discuss things in the world.
Series: Earth-252525 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726822
Kudos: 2





	1. Bellwood Aliens: Feat. Charles Xavier, Melinda May & Graydon Creed

Jameson - "Greetings, friends, this is 2 time Pulitzer prize winning reporter John Jonah Jameson. Editor and Chief of the Daily Bugle and the voice of TRUTH. Bringing you the latest news, the greatest interviews and the most hard hitting facts that the Liberal media doesn't want you to hear. So, first session, we have some guys to kick off our VERY FIRST of these Podcast things. What the hell even is a Podcast anyway, sounds like something i put on my rod when i go Salmon fishing up at Pulaski. Trust me, when the chips are down and everything seems like it's all going to hell and some web-slinging MANIAC is terrorizing your city, there is absolutely nothing in the world like going up to Pulaski, casting a line, letting it sit in the water and having a few cans. Especially when you have the greatest guy in the world to share it with, someone like, oh, i don't know, maybe a son who's a Colonel in the Air Force AND is going to be commanding the next manned mission to the moon? John Jonah Jameson III. Nobody could be more proud of their son than i am of him."

Jameson - "But, this is going to be a hell of a boring show if i only talk about good things, let's get into the doom and gloom of the world, because that's all that anyone is willing to listen to. So, Battle of New York, I know, everyone just keeps on beating ON AND ON AND ON about it and nobody in this godforsaken country's liberal media wants to shut up about it. We fought the aliens and we showed them why God loves America. But, it seems like we impressed them so damn much, that some have moved here. Sounds good, IT'S NOT! BECAUSE, UNLIKE GOOD AMERICAN ALIENS LIKE SUPERMAN, THESE ONES SEEM TO HAVE TAKEN A LEAF OUT OF SPIDER-MAN'S BOOK! ROLL THE CLIP!"

*As the clip fades out, a faint voice can be heard saying. "Sir, remember your heart."*

_Narrator - "This was once a quiet little suburban town with no real problems. But that all changed 3 months ago when unknown assailants waged a battle across the town, costing the lives of several. Now, it seems that a number of new aliens have been spotted helping out around the town. Just listen to these testimonials!"_

_Young Childs voice - "IT WAS AWESOME, HE WAS RED, HAD, LIKE, 8 ARMS AND HE THREW THE MONEY MACHINE RIGHT AT THE GETAWAY CAR!"_

_Narrator - "Did it catch the thief?"_

_Old man's voice - "OF COURSE IT DID, BUT THAT GUY STOLE A TIN OF BEANS WORTH 50cent AND BROKE $200 WORTH OF STUFF DOING IT! IT'S A MENACE!"_

_Witness 3 - "It was the tightest s**t you have ever seen. man. Guy makes a run for it, before he knows it, he's got a wall of crystal in his face. This green Emerald-headed guy walks up and BOOM! Bad guy p******s his pants right there and then. Man whoever you are, Emerald-guy, just know I LOVE YOU!"_

Jameson - "God, the mouth on these people... Anyway, to talk about the possibility of Aliens moving to Earth now that we have made ourselves known the wider universe, we have several guest speakers with us to discuss it. First, Melinda May, high ranking member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and supposed expert on Extra-terrestrial life."

May - "Thanks, i'm glad to be here."

Jameson - "How the hell can you be an expert on these things? Are you telling me that the nutjobs and their cornfields weren't entirely wrong?"

May - "Mostly, but i have studied everything we know on the matter."

Jameson - "Next is Charles Xavier, head of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children and expert on Mutants and Mutant Rights activist."

Xavier - "Thank you very much."

Jameson - "Mr Xavier, what do you mean by Mutant Rights? I mean, when i first started the news gig, i learned, pretty quickly, that getting mutated was probably a bad thing, i mean, you seen any of those photo's that've come out of Chernobyl? Tell you one thing. I like my skin EXACTLY where it is and exactly the colour that it is...! Not that there's anything bad with having different coloured skin. I just, well, you know exactly what i mean."

Xavier - "Oh, Mr Jameson, i know EXACTLY what you mean. But your concern is justified, there is a difference between mutants and mutated people. Mutated people are regular people like Miss May here that have been exposed to something that has changed their DNA at the base level, for example, Doctor Reed Richards and his team. Mutants are born with a special gene that we have labelled the X gene. It's predominantly carried by males and it passes onto our children. Sometimes the gene can lay dormant for many generations. You, yourself, might be a carrier and never know until your grandchildren reach puberty, at which point, their wonderful gifts would become known to the world."

Jameson - "Heh. Me being a carrier would explain why my son is a national hero, but he doesn't have to put on red tights to be it. Here that, m'boy! Your mutation is being the best damn American out there, a diagnosis given by Doctor Xavier here and you can put that on your resume."

May - "That's Professor Xavier."

Creed - "If we could dispense with the Pro-Mutant propaganda for just a moment."

Jameson - "Ah yes, i apologize. The Jameson Podcast is a political no-mans-land where we give everyone a fair shake and to do that, i want to introduce you to our final guest, Graydon Creed, leader of the Friends of Humanity movement and staunch anti-Mutant activist."

Creed - "I am happy to be here as well."

Jameson - "So, what's with the Mutant hate?"

Creed - "Simply put, I don't feel safe with people running around with super-powers completely unchecked. It's like handing every man, woman and child in America the Nuclear Football. Petty squabbles can escalate into people throwing buildings at each other, nights of passion setting tower-blocks on fire, it's like everyone has perfect conceilment of a gun and I want regulations put on these people."

Jameson - "Fair point. So, we have a few theories about what these creatures could have been. Miss May, what do you believe about the theory that they are aliens?"

May - "Well, firstly, this isn't 1950 anymore. We KNOW that there are aliens out there. We don't know how many or even what most look like. The Battle of New York was perpetrated by shape-shifters. It is entirely possible that these creatures are all aliens, but it is equally likely that they might be mutated humans."

*"A disgusting thought..." Creed mumbles under his breath, just audibly enough to be picked up*

May - "These beings are... Strange, but they are visitors here and we at S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to get in touch with them."

Creed - "Are you taking steps to apprehend them? We have testimonies from many people that these creatures are a danger to the public, as duly elected representatives of the law, you are bound to bring them to justice."

May - "Strictly speaking, they haven't done anything wrong, as mandated by the Superhero vigilante laws introduced after the case of Lee vs Kane, where the Supreme Court found that individuals are allowed to keep their identities secret, if they believe that it is in the best interests of protecting their friends and family."

Creed - "That seems rather selfish to me. Yes, THEIR friends and families are protected, but what about my friends and family? I consider all humans my friends and by not coming forward, they are putting them in danger." His voice wasn't raised, it was cold and callous, logical.

Xavier - "I believe that we are straying away from the point here. I have done some research myself into these creatures and i do believe that they may be mutants. I have worked with several telepaths in my time, my own telepathic abilities are not unknown to the world and from what i can tell, these creatures, when they show up, have minds very much like a humans... Although a little more primitive, like a child's mind. Granted, i could not possibly say more without interacting with them personally."

Creed - "See, even the M[BLEEP] says that they are dangerous."

Jameson - "WOW! BLEEP THAT!"

Xavier - "M[BLEEP] is a very derogatory word and i would care for you not to use it, please. And i didn't say they were dangerous."

Jameson - "Yeah, you can't say anything like that on here. God knows i don't need HR on my ass again."

Creed - "I apologize to you, Mr Jameson. But Professor, of course you said they were dangerous. Minds like children. If there is one thing that history has taught us, it is that immense power in the hands of those not responsible enough to weild it properly are the single most dangerous creatures on the planet. The Nazi's, the Soviet Union, the Brotherhood of Mutants, all of these groups weilded untold power with no regard for human life and have killed millions."

Jameson - "Oh yeah, those Brotherhood wackjobs. I bet Spider-Man has a bumpersticker for them. Seems like his kind of people. "RISE UP, MUTANTS, YOU'VE NOTHING TO LOSE BUT YOUR CHAINS!" and all that commie crap."

Xavier - "The Brotherhood is misguided, but not evil, as you suggest." Charles explained

Creed - "Well of course you would say that. Isn't Erik Lensherr, one of the most dangerous men in the world, your friend?"

Xavier - "I will not hide that he WAS my friend, but that was until Erik adopted his misguided beliefs. I believe that he is still a good man, he has just been pushed into his situation by people that are not willing to accept others different from themselves. Much like many other misguided activists like Malcolm X from the African-American civil rights movement."

*The unmistakable screeching sound of a chair sliding away from a table, before the sounds of someone unhooking their mic could be heard, then they began to walk away. The footsteps quickly walked back to grab the mic, holding it a little too close to their mouth*

Creed - "I don't need to listen to M[BLEEP] lies, i came here to discuss an important issue with the esteemed Mr Jameson and you want to use it as a soapbox for the vindication of your filthy mutant bed buddy. I will continue to fight for you, my friends. Humanity first."

*Footsteps again before the door slammed.*

Jameson - "Shame, i was just starting to like him. Well, i have started using Twitter and about a week before this aired, i put out to you guys, asking your opinions and comments. So, let's discuss some of the on-point ones. First up. @REALAdrianTombs tweets "I agree with everything you say, seriously, SCREW THAT SPIDER-FREAK!" Not really on topic, but it's my show and i agree with it. Same as @Webhead0862, yes, i'm reading one of Spider-Mans tweets, because for once, i actually agree with the menace. "Tony's Hotdog stand on the corner of Broadway and 25th is the greatest in the world." Well, Webhead, you did the impossible, you ACTUALLY got me to agree with you on something. Proof that even a commie bastard can appreciate the power of a working Joe's quality New York hotdog. So, back onto the topic. @Animo1306 tweets "We should be capturing these creatures and dissecting them, finding out what makes them superior to us" Firstly, superior to us? How many times and ways and languages do you want me to remind you how our proud United States Armed Forces proved that just ain't true at New York, but discuss away."

May - "As i have already said, technically, they have broken no laws of the US, meaning that peaceful talks is going to be our first choice. As for dissection, well, firstly, we would need to kill them. It's Vivisection to do it whilst they are still alive. But doing either to creatures that seem to be trying, if not always succeeding, to help people isn't what S.H.I.E.L.D. is about."

Xavier - "I agree with Miss May. Alien or Mutant, they clearly possess great power to destroy, but are using it for the betterment of the Bellwood community. I believe that, rather than a forceful takedown, we should observe and allow them to come to us when they are ready. Lest we turn more heroes into villains."

Jameson - "Sure... Jesus Christ did this guy have a seizure making his profile? @RMTRMTWAotBBB tweets "What kind of Music do Aliens like?" I'm a Willie Nelson man myself."

May and Xavier together - "Nep-Tunes"

Jameson - "Wait... Aw, dammit. With the dad-jokes and everything... Uuuuuuuugh... @HHammond0461 tweets "Say you captured one of these guys, how much is the US Government willing to pay for it?" Well, i think that's a question specifically for you, Miss May."

May - "Well, i am sure that the US Government will be willing to pay a reasonable reward for anyone that has information on these creatures that leads to us opening dialogue with them."

Xavier - "I think it's dangerous to say that, i don't think we want these beings to feel unwelcome."

May - "That's why i said open dialogue. Capture of them is ill-advised, due to their immense power. Just call the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tip hotline and leave any information there."

Jameson - "Alright, one more tweet and we'll rap things up. RMontoya0992 asks "What if they are just trying to get our trust, like the Skrulls did? What if this is a new infiltration attempt?" That is a damn good question."

Xavier - "I don't believe this is there intent. Granted, when the Skrulls were infiltrating, they were almost invisible to even my telepathic abilities, but their infiltration was more about replacing people. I have had the chance to talk with one after capture and... Well, the Skrulls are a people that seem very set in their ways. Rather than making brand new heroes and injecting them into the public light, they seem more intent on replacing those who are already here and in the limelight, such as Captain America and Wonder Woman. If this is an infiltration attempt, i am positive that the Skrulls are NOT behind it."

May - "Well, you can never be too sure, rest assured that S.H.I.E.L.D. is monitoring their activity."

Jameson - "Well, thanks for the input. Very glad to have you on the show. Apart from Mr Creed's... Episode, i think this went very well for a first time."

Xavier - "As do i. I wish you the best of luck with your show."

Jameson - "Well, join us again next time on Just The Facts with your host, 2 time Pulitzer Prize winning journalist, John Jonah Jameson."


	2. US Elections (Feat. Prez Rickard & Norman Osborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson talks with Democrat candidate Norman Osborn and his running-mate Prez Rickard

Jameson - "Greetings, friends, this is 2 time Pulitzer prize winning reporter John Jonah Jameson. Editor and Chief of the Daily Bugle and the voice of TRUTH. Bringing you the latest news, the greatest interviews and the most hard hitting facts that the Liberal media doesn't want you to hear. Episode 2 of my Podcast and i have got a HELL of a pair of guests for you today, folks. As a Journalist, i've had the pleasure of talking to many famous people, heroes, villains, dignitaries and such from all over the world, but never before have i had the opportunity to interview such a pair of guests as this. You all, no-doubt, saw the National Convention last night. Now, everyone knows that Jonah John Jameson is nothing if not politically neutral and an advocate for only the best President to get in, regardless of which side of the spectrum they lie... That being said, i never pay attention to the Democratic elections, except last night, when our guest appeared and gave a controversial announcement as to his running-mate. Would you please welcome onto the show, Democratic Presidential Candidate Norman Osborn and his Running-Mate, Prez Rickard!"

Osborn - "Thank you for the warm welcome."

Rickard - "Sup?"

Jameson - "So, you are up against a power-duo this year. With the old regime having served their second term, we are going in with all new faces in the presidential game. Lex Luthor, CEO of LexTech International has won the Primaries and announced that an old warhorse of the presidential scene, Robert Kelly is to be his running mate. So, what do you think of Lex and Kelly?"

Osborn - "Lex is... Well, he's a character. I've sat across the negotiating table from him before and i am not going to underestimate him. Everyone else that did ended up out on the street with just the clothes on their back."

Jameson - "Almost sounds like an endorsment."

Osborn - "Oh, don't get me wrong, i am not going to underestimate him, but i plan to annihilate him in the polls. He plans to fight this on personality, whilst i have a plan to fight this on issues, which the people of this great nation will much more appreciate. I have a plan that is more than just cracking down on the mutants and building his so called "Foolproof plan to destroy the deficit" Every President promises that "Lower Taxes, better gas prices, an end to illegal immigrants." We've heard it all before and it was all lies before. So, we are going to fight the real issue facing America today, the Superhero/Villain problem."

Jameson - "So, let's talk about the Goblin in the room."

Osborn - "I was actually about to suggest that myself, Lex is probably going to use that as the centerpiece for his campaign so, let's address it. Ask any question, i am an open book."

Jameson - "To those of you who don't know, we are discussing the Green Goblin's terrorising of New York city. Care to tell the viewers in your own words?"

Osborn - "Of course. 9 years ago, Oscorp was working on experimental new serums using Captain America's blood, attempting to use it for medical purposes. Repairing nerve-damage, mending muscles and other organs, trying to get humanities disabled back on their feet and back into work. Unfortunately, my wife had recently passed due to a hyper aggressive cancer and i was not in the most stable of minds. Pressure was mounting from government contracts and, in an attempt to cut corners... I tested some of the serums on myself. I don't know what i was trying to do, i don't know what my thought process was... Maybe i was trying to die...? But i didn't... Everything seemed great at first, increased muscle strength, hardening of skin and bones, increased reflexes, i had become super-human. Well, that was going all well and good, i was enjoying that i was now cutting minutes off of my morning jog without even realizing. Then the blackouts started. I would just... Go to sleep for a few hours and wake up somewhere else. I didn't think much of it at first, but then i started to see this Green Goblin guy being talked about in your Newspaper, the Daily Bugle"

Jameson - "The paper of Presidents. JERRY, MARK THAT DOWN!"

Osborn - "It was about the 3rd incident, when i noticed a few cuts that i didn't have previously. I watched the footage of the Goblins latest attack and saw that he had injured himself fighting Spider-Man. Injuries in hte same places as mine... That's when i first heard it. The Goblin. He began talking to me, telling me to do things, awful things, murdering people in my way, killing Spider-Man... It all made sense at the time. Somehow, he convinced me that all of these things would bring my wife back. So, for the next 4 years, i would go out and do whatever the Goblin said. Then, one night, he told me to kill her..."

Jameson - "This her being Gwendolyn Stacy, daughter of police commissioner Captain Stacy?"

Osborn - "Yes, that was the death that undid the Goblin. Many think that I hold a grudge against Spider-man. After her death, he found me and... Well, let's just say that the next people found me barely alive. But i do thank him. It was a punishment that i deserved more than any."

Jameson - "I'll say, one of my photographers was a friend of hers, he was off for 6 months with grief."

Osborn - "That's not the half of it... I have never said this before, but i say it now, because Lex is a political mastermind who will find out about this and there is no depth that he won't stoop to in order to discredit me. I never wanted to say this, not because i was ashamed, but because i thought doing so would make the scorn from others stop... And i wanted that Scorn, i NEEDED that scorn. I wanted everyone to look at me and say "HEY, THAT'S GREEN GOBLIN, THE MURDERER!!! Me and Gwen... Were lovers."

Jameson - "L... Lovers? But, you were old enough to be her f-"

Osborn - "I know, she was a friend of my sons since he was 5. But, as i said, i was in an emotionally distraught state and she had been rejected by another friend of hers... We were together in sadness and... Well, they say love is blind."

Prez - "Totes understand."

Jameson - "But that's-"

Osborn - "I know i was older than her, but she was still 20."

Prez - "Look, if their ages were reversed, no-one would be batting an eyelid. Equality ain't equal yet. That's part of our reason for running."

Osborn - "Yes, please don't let me hog all of the limelight. I don't want to comment any further on our relationship, just that it was there and that yes, it was sexual. I have already given Mr Jameson enough of a headstart on the headlines."

Jameson - "Yes, i'm sure that's enough... Anyway, let's move on to Prez. You are the youngest ever presidential candidate. Tell me your life story"

Prez - "Well, it's not THAT interesting. Momma raised me to do this. She always said to me "Prez, you're name is there to make you strive for greatness. You are going to lead this great country of ours" and so, i dedicated everything to politics. When they announced the 28th Ammendmant, lowering the age of office from 35 to 18, i decided, why not? Go for it! I made it to Senator and was so popular that i threw my hat in the ring and... Well, me and Norm got into a heated battle, but he just pipped me at the final corner. But i am not mad. I am GOING to be Vice President of the United States, i am GOING to be there for 8 years and then, in 2032, i am GOING to be running for President. I hope to be in office for my 26th birthday. Still 9 years before i was originally planning. what more could America ask for?"

Jameson - "Well, Luthor and Kelly have their work cut out for them."

Osborn - "Indeed they do. You see, they are trying to crack down on the Superhero problem, but i say we should embrace it. I thank god every day that Spider-Man was there to stop me. To this end, we are going to be working more closely with the Justice League. Increased funding and increased government support. We need to accept that mutants and their ilk are the next phase of human evolution. We need to nurture this good behaviour, show people that they should not be afraid to use their gifts to change the world. I especially want S.H.I.E.L.D. to be brought closer to the Justice League, allowing us to coordinate better and making sure that all Supervillain threats are discovered and neutralized as quickly as possible. Find them, bring them to justice and make sure that we never see another Gwen Stacy in the media."

Jameson - "And your main concerns?"

Prez - "Well, i am going to be focussing on modernizing gun control laws."

Jameson - "Oh great..."

Prez - "I know you're a firm believer in the second ammendmant and i am too, but it was never designed with the idea of assault-rifles and flamethrowers in mind. It was designed to deal with Muskets for crying out loud. Nothing says that you're allowed Cannons, but a modern M16A4 with a M203 underslung has all the firepower of a Cannon and a 18th century gatling all rolled into one."

Jameson - "Oh good, so when the next Nazi's take over, everyone's Muskets will do just fine and dandy to overthrow him. Dunno why we ever stopped using them anyway, HEY JERRY! YOU DON'T NEED ANY BIG GUNS TO STAGE A REVOLUTION! PREZ SAYS IT'S OK!!! HAH!"

Prez - "Look, dude, i'm not saying i want to get rid of guns altogether, i want to crack down on the crazies getting their hands on them. I mean, the Brotherhood of Mutants is a fringe cult worshipping that Magneto guy. Are you saying that you want THOSE people to be getting their hands on military hardware?"

Jameson - "Well, no, but-"

Prez - "I know that you are a sane individual. I'd trust you with a rocket launcher, because i know that you can be sensible with it. I wouldn't give it to that Rhino dude. And who can forget the Creature Commando's? They are a paramilitary group, running around the States and have access to some of the most advanced weapons the US Military has ever designed. I want to cut down on these nutballs getting their hands on this stuff."

Jameson - "Ah yes, Hannibal Smith and his Creature Commando's. Who can forget them? Mercenaries the lot of them. Hope S.H.I.E.L.D. get them soon and make sure they don't kill anyone else."

Prez - "Viktor Fries, Otto Octavius, The Hammerhead, The Kingpin, Count Nefaria, Alfredo Bertinelli, these people all have access to some of the most dangerous guns and weapons that we, as a species, have ever come up with. Now, what the heck is wrong with wanting to put an end to that?"

Osborn - "And this is the reason i chose you as my Vice President, you have a fire and a NEED to do what is right. We are going to introduce new security policies. Did you know that some estimates are putting the Bertinelli family's weapons budget last year was as high as $30,000,000. That's more than even Lextech spends on arming it's guards. What the hell kind of country allows the Maggia to spend THAT MUCH? Not my America, not an America under Osborn and Rickard."

Jameson - "Hmmm, hell of a slogan. Well, regardless of who wins or loses, all i can say is, America has a bright future ahead of it."

Osborn - "Oh, you have no idea."

Jameson - "Alright, let's go to Twitter for some questions... First one @OO0763 asks "Oscorp is known for stealing patents and arming street gangs in order to get its dirty work done, how can we trust this man with our country?"

Osborn - "Although i do hold myself responsible for the wrongdoings of my company, as all CEO's should do. I'm afraid that I have taken all possible action to avoid such occurences."

Prez - "Yeah. Lextech, Wayne Enterprises, Stark Industries, all of which are perfectly reputable companies that have been linked to similar activities. Ain't no respectable CEO could possibly enter office without the same accusations.

Jameson - "True. @BossS0973 asks "Don't you think 18 is a little young to be Vice President? Even with the Amendment, i don't think we should be trusting America to some kid."

Prez - "See, i don't get that, what was even the point in having the Amendment if people don't want to see someone as young as me in office?"

Osborn - "Mind if i answer this too?"

Prez - "Not at all."

Osborn - "We have seen what old men do for this country. The Bush administration fumbled its way through the worst terror attack this country has ever seen, the Clinton administration tried to cover up multiple affairs and misused government resources doing so and the Regan administration outright committed high-treason. The older presidents seem to have a fantastic track record, don't they? Why not let the kids have a go, we've hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up."

Prez - "Thanks, man."

Jameson - "Well, i think we have time for one more @ENoutsmartsBBB1048 asks "Which President do you think has the largest shoes to fill?"

Prez and Osborn - "The one with the biggest feet."

Prez - "God, my Dad used that one on me when i was a kid..."

Osborn - "Not gonna lie, used it on Harry a few times myself."

Jameson - "What...? GOD DAMMIT, THIS GUY AGAIN!?!?!? That's it, JERRY, START HUNTING THIS GUYS IP ADDRESS AND BLOCK HIM FROM SENDING ANY MORE DAMN QUESTIONS... I DON'T CARE HOW THE INTERNET WORKS, I DON'T WANT ANOTHER DAMN JOKE IN MY SHOW!!!" *The sounds of a bottle of pills rustling can be heard, before Jameson takes a loud gulp* "Well, that's all the time we have for today."

Prez - "Fun fact, Abraham Lincoln had the biggest feet of all Presidents, wearing a size 14. He was also the tallest at 6'4."

Jameson - "We are nothing if not an educational show. Well, thank you very much for coming on here. I look forward to seeing how the election goes for you."

Osborn - "As do I, because i put enough credit behind the American people that they will do the right thing."

Jameson - "Well, join us again next time on Just The Facts with your host, 2 time Pulitzer Prize winning journalist, John Jonah Jameson."


End file.
